


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by dixons_mama



Series: Song Inspired Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, CapSeptender, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Steve wondered why Bucky had invited him to the dance hall after-hours.





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> My 3rd (and favorite) contribution to Cap Septender, I hope you all enjoy this fluff fest!

Bucky had been working at the local dance hall all Winter. It didn't pay much, but working the docks in a snowstorm wasn't worth it. Steve was glad his friend decided to take the job, knowing Bucky was someplace safe eased his mind. Bucky loved to dance, too, dames lined up to get a chance to to the Lindy Hop or Foxtrot with him. Jealousy burned in Steve's gut when he had to bare witness to it, but he knew, and accepted, that Bucky would never want to dance with him. The times he slow danced, Steve couldn't even watch. It made his heart ache.

When Bucky asked him to come by after they'd closed, Steve had been confused, but his friend refused to explain. So here he was, knocking on the back door, like Bucky told him to, as snow blanketed the streets. Steve shivered, already feeling the cold through his inefficient jacket. He knocked harder, and finally Bucky opened the door. His face was lit up with a huge smile, and Steve couldn't help smiling back.

"C'mon, everything's ready." Bucky said, as he lead Steve through the empty building.

"What's ready?" Steve asked, looking around. "What are we doing here?" 

Bucky took Steve's damp jacket, he draped it over a chair, and then headed to a record player set up by the dance floor. He turned down the needle, and music filled the room. Steve felt his chest tightening in apprehension, he really had no idea what Bucky was up to. He hoped his friend hadn't kept a girl here in hopes of getting him a date.

Bucky walked toward him, until they were face to face, "Steve, dance with me?"

"Wh-what?" Steve stammered, blinking rapidly and looking around, as if there could be a  _ different _ Steve that Bucky was asking to dance.

"Please?" Bucky looked almost bashful, and Steve had never seen him like this, especially when asking someone to dance.

"You know I can't dance, Buck." Steve crossed his arms, suddenly feeling defensive. Was Bucky playing some kind of trick on him?

"I don't care. Here," Bucky took Steve's arms and put them on his shoulders, then placed his own hands on Steve's hips. He began swaying their bodies gently.

"Bucky, what are we doing?" Steve whispered, as if someone might catch them if he raised his voice.

"We're dancin'," Bucky replied with a grin. Steve huffed, but continued swaying.

"I know  _ that _ , but  _ why _ are we dancing?" 

Bucky's smile faltered, "I need to tell you something." 

Just then, a beautiful voice filled the room, and Bucky began singing.

_ Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me. _

_ There's so much I feel I should say, but words can wait until some other day. _

Steve shuddered, Bucky was looking straight into his eyes. He reached up and gently stroked Steve's cheek before cupping it with his palm. Steve closed his eyes.

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice. _

_ Then kiss me once again. _

_ It's been a long, long time. _

_ Haven't felt like this, my dear, _

_ Since can't remember when. _

Bucky smiled and pressed his forehead against Steve's. Steve opened his eyes then.

_ It's been a long, long time. _

_ You'll never know how many dreams, _

_ I've dreamed about you. _

_ Or just how empty they all seem without you. _

With his lips a hair's breadth away from Steve's, Bucky finished the song.

_ So kiss me once, then kiss me twice. _

_ Then kiss me once again. _

_ It's been a long, long time. _

As the trumpets played, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's. It was chaste, but it was quickly followed by a second and then a third. When he finally pulled back, Bucky looked hesitantly at Steve.

"You.. kissed me." Steve's eyes were wide, and they'd stopped swaying. Bucky bit at his bottom lip nervously.

"Is that ok?" He asked, and Steve smiled at him.

"Yeah, Buck, it's ok." He replied, and Bucky's returning smile was brighter than the sun.

"Let's go home." Bucky said, and Steve simply nodded. 

On their walk home, they frequently stole glances at one another, smiling and bumping shoulders. Steve desperately wanted to hold Bucky's hand, but knew, even on the deserted street, it was dangerous. Occasionally, though, Bucky would let his fingers slide against Steve's, and it made his heart swell with joy.

Once they were in their apartment, and out of their shoes and jackets, they stood awkwardly in the hallway. The silence was full of tension, now that they were truly alone, the possibilities were endless. Finally Bucky spoke up.

"Do you wanna lie down with me?" He asked cautiously, fingers fiddling with Steve's.

"Yeah, I do." Steve replied, grabbing Bucky's hand and leading him to their bedroom.

Slowly, Steve began unbuttoning Bucky's shirt. He let it slide off his shoulders before sliding Bucky's undershirt up, Bucky raised his arms, allowing Steve to pull it off.

When Steve began unbuttoning his own shirt, Bucky pushed his hands away, and finished the job himself. Once Steve was also shirtless, he pressed his hand to Bucky's waist.

"Can I?" He asked, and Bucky nodded, never taking his eyes off Steve. With steady hands, but shaky breaths, Steve removed Bucky's slacks. And before he could lose his nerve, he pulled down his boxers as well. Again, Bucky repeated the actions on Steve, then pulled him into bed.

They turned onto their sides, facing one another, and Steve tangled his legs with Bucky's. Bucky smiled, and pulled Steve closer, rubbing his hand up and down his thin torso.

"How long have you been planning tonight?" Steve asked, running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"Months," Bucky replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against Steve's, "I only decided to work there so that I could do this." He had a sarcastic smile on his lips and Steve laughed.

"Smart alec." 

"Honestly, I've always wanted to do some grand gesture for you." Bucky said, opening his eyes, "I figured since I couldn't yell my love for you from the rooftops, this would have to do."

"You love me?" Steve asked, eyes wide. 

"Of course I do, punk." Bucky said with a shy smile, and Steve leaned in to kiss him. The kiss quickly deepened, lips sliding together, tongues tasting. Steve felt happier than he ever had, and he wanted to lie in bed, kissing Bucky until the end of the world. Sadly, they had to stop to catch their breath.

"I love you, too." Steve said.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, smiling. "How long?" Steve smiled back at him, kissing him once, then twice. Then once again.

"It's been a long, long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
